The Valley
by Dwer
Summary: Everyone knows that pokemon with trainers battle and go on adventures, but what are the pokemon like before they have trainers. This fic is the story of how a newcomer effects a secluded community of wild pokemon. Please R&R.
1. The Newcomer

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pokemon and all original Pokemon belong to Nintendo. All other created pokémon belong to their respective creators.  
  
Chapter One: The Newcomer The sun was setting on the Valley. A cool breeze stirred the tall grass and rustled the leaves of the Tree. The Tree is the center of all life in the Valley. A family of Rattatas, Mother Father and two newborns, scurries into their burrow at the base of the Tree. A young couple of Spearows sits on the top most branches of the Tree watching the sun set over the grassy slopes of the surrounding mountains. Underground, a small colony of Digletts is calming down for the night. The Valley's wise Noctowl, Talon, blinks awake, stretches it's wings and takes off to find some breakfast. As Talon climbed high enough to clear the first peak, the last rays of sunlight illuminate a patch of bright pink. Talon swooped down to investigate. It was a Ditto! A badly injured, almost fainted Ditto. It was inching forward dragging a misshapen bundle wrapped with leaves and vines. Talon landed next to the pitiful pokemon. It didn't even look up when Talon landed. "Please," it wheezed, "just eat me and end my misery." Talon sat there for a second. He then gently picked the Ditto up in his beak and grabbed the Ditto's bundle with his feet and headed back towards the Valley and the Tree. The Ditto went limp about halfway there. Talon touched down just outside the Rattata's burrow. He laid the Ditto's bundle to the side and set the limp pokemon on top of it. "Littlebite! Come quickly! We have a situation!" The father Rattata poked his head out of the burrow. "What is it Talon?" Talon gestured to the limp Ditto at his feet. "Oh my!" Littlebite cried. He turned around and called to his mate "Honey, go get Nurse. Tell her to hurry for once too." Littlebite nudged the Ditto onto one of the Tree's broad leaves and pulled it down into the burrow to wait for Nurse Berry. Now, Nurse Berry is a middle-aged Joie. It is a longstanding rumor in the Valley that she had studied medicine in one of the Blissey tribes that roamed the Plateau to the west. Talon knew otherwise but he never said anything because Nurse Berry was good at what she did. Besides, that rumor gave some of the more skeptical residence of the Valley faith in Nurse Berry's abilities, especially when those stubborn Pillba got sick. Nurse Berry practically flew into Littlebite's burrow. "Where is my poor patient?" she called out. "It's in here," Littlebite answered from around the corner. "And keep your voice down. I just put the little ones to bed." "I'm sorry," Nurse Berry whispered as she walked into the room. "Oh my! How could this have happened?" "I don't know. Talon just dropped it at my door, called me out, and left." "Sometimes I swear that bird is so full of wisdom that he has no room for compassion!" Nurse Berry walked over to where the Ditto was laying. "I'll see what I can do." 


	2. The Eggs

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pokemon and all original Pokemon belong to Nintendo. All other created pokémon belong to their respective creators.  
  
Chapter Two: The Eggs Nurse Berry spent the rest of the night tending to the wounded Ditto. Just before sunrise, she was about ready to give up hope when the Ditto let out a small moan and its eyes fluttered open. Nurse Berry leaned over the bed the Ditto way lying on. "Glad to see you're awake. I was getting worried that you wouldn't make it." The Ditto stared blankly at Nurse Berry and then franticly glanced around the room. "Where are they?" it cried. "Where are they? Tell me where they are! I must have them!" Nurse Berry jumped back in surprise. "Calm down. You don't need to get all worked up in your condition. You may be conscious but you aren't better yet." "But I must have them!" it persisted. "What is this 'them' that you keep referring to?" "MY EGGS! I NEED TO FIND MY EGGS!" "Oh my! I didn't realize you came with eggs! We need to find those immediately!" At that very second Smallpaw, Littlebite's mate, walked in followed by a bundle covered in leaves and vines. Two small Rattata heads poked over the top of the bundle and giggled. "Is this what our Ditto friend is looking for? I found it sitting outside after I got Nurse Berry last night. I guess my husband didn't notice it when he brought you inside. Men.." "YES! I mean yes, that's it. Could you bring it over to me please?" Smallpaw's two children pushed the bundle over to the Ditto. It sat up and untied the vines. The leaves fell away to reveal FOUR pale pink, speckled eggs! "Oh my!" cried Nurse Berry and Smallpaw. "Yes. These four eggs are all that kept me going throughout my long journey." "Now, now," interrupted Nurse Berry, "there will be time enough for stories of grand adventure later. Right now you need your rest." "You're right." the Ditto said sleepily. "Oh, I haven't told you what my name is.how.rude..of...me...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" "How odd," remarked Smallpaw. "There's nothing odd about it. She's exhausted, plain and simple. Now shoo! She needs her sleep." Smallpaw and her children tiptoed out of the room and Nurse Berry settled down to watch her sleeping patient. She slept all morning, straight through the afternoon, and into the evening. Around suppertime, Nurse Berry checked on her patient to make sure she was all right. "I've never seen anyone, except for a Snorlax, sleep that long. She seems to be all right though. I'm gonna stay overnight to make sure though." That night, Littlebite and Smallpaw's children snuck out of bed. "I don't think we should be doing this." "Why? We aren't doing anything wrong. We just want a closer look at those eggs. Right?" "I.I guess so.." So the two little Rattata crept into the room where the Ditto was sleeping. Nurse Berry had settled down in a corner and was snoring away peacefully. "Look! There they are!" said one of the Rattatas as he pointed to the small pile next to the bed. "I still don't know about this." "Aww, come on. I just want one little peek!" As they inched toward the eggs, Nurse Berry rolled over in her sleep. They both froze instantly. "Come on, let's get out of here." "We're so close. It's not that much further. See, we're there now. Look at this one!" "Yeah, it is pretty." "If you look closely, the speckles are different colors!" "Yeah, on this one here the speckles are black, and on this one they're green." "Yeah and on this one." As he pointed to the egg with blue speckles, a crack appeared. "Look what you did! I'm getting out of here!" They both scampered out of the room. 


	3. New Dittos

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pokemon and all original Pokemon belong to Nintendo. All other created pokémon belong to their respective creators.  
  
Chapter Three: New Dittos The next morning, as the sun made it's way over the valley's edge, Littlebite and Smallpaw woke to a bit of a surprise. "Um, honey?" Smallpaw said moments after waking up. Littlebite was still half asleep. "Yes dear?" "When did our comfy little nest turn into a tropical jungle?" At this remark, Littlebite was wide awake. "What the!?" Surrounding the Rattata's nest of soft leaves and twigs were tall tropical ferns. Littlebite stepped out of the nest and into a misty bog. There was a rustling in the ferns behind their nest. Smallpaw turned around just in time to see an Ekans lunge out of the shadows. She curled herself into a protective ball to protect herself from the attack but the attack never came. Instead, a large object flew across the room. It knocked Littlebite flat on his and pinned the Ekans against an invisible wall. Smallpaw uncurled herself and looked over at the Ekans. The thing that had pinned the Ekans was the mother Ditto they had taken in. "Children! Stop this at once! These pokemon were kind to us and don't deserve your mistreatment." There was silence... Then, the Ekans glowed pink and shrunk into a small Ditto. "Now the rest of you," the mother Ditto said in a very motherly tone of voice. All of the sudden, the bog Littlebite was standing glowed and shrank into a small blue Ditto. The large ferns glowed and shrank into a small green Ditto. The Rattata's den now looked normal except for the lack of walls and ceiling. The mother Ditto huffed loudly. "That means you too!" The open space above and around the pokemon glowed and shrank into a clear Ditto. "Kind Rattata's, meet my children." 


End file.
